Happy Ending
by Lollipop456
Summary: Gabriella is sick of fighting with Troy, she turns to Ryan for comfort and he offers it. They don't expect it, they don't see it, but it's there in front of them. Ryella.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez was found in the halls of East High, by her locker; gently sobbing after her fight with her jock boyfriend Troy Bolton. Ryan Evans was passing by in a black and white checkered shirt and dark blue pants with a white hat on his head, Gabriella wiped her tears away.

"You okay?" Ryan asked

"I'm fine." Gabriella said with a slight sniffle

"Hey, I know a thing or two about acting and that is certainly what are you doing. Something happen with you and Troy?" Ryan asked

"We got in an argument, I don't think it's going to work anymore." Gabriella said sadly

"I'm sorry." Ryan said sincerely with a shrug of the shoulders

"It's okay. So are you and Sharpay rehearsing for the play next week?" Gabriella choked out.

"Come here." Ryan gestured, Gabriella began to cry again and hugged Ryan.

"Okay, I don't want you going into rehearsals with a runny nose. So I have something that might perk you up." Ryan explained

"Ryan, I'm really not in the mood." Gabriella said as she wiped away a few tears

"Come on, it's your birthday present." Ryan said eagerly

Gabriella nodded, Ryan gently backed her up against the locker and began to remove something from his pocket; Gabriella got a curious grin

"Close your eyes." Ryan said gently

Gabrielle closed her eyes, Ryan's hand emerged from his pocket

"Okay, open them." Ryan said with a smile

Gabriella opened her eyes, she gasped in excitement when she saw a silver charm bracelet in Ryan's hand, it had five charms; a ballerina, a music note, a heart, a mermaid, and a compass.

"Ryan, it's...beautiful." Gabriella said in a state of shock

"Well Taylor had some part in this...it was kind of hard keeping a secret from you." Ryan remarked with a small smile

Ryan fastened the bracelet around Gabriella's wrist, she took notice of the compass charm and raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

"What's with the last charm?" Gabriella asked with a light chuckle

"Oh, it's suppose to bring you luck...rumour has it that it will snag onto the person you are meant to be with." Ryan explained

Gabriella kissed Ryan's cheek and walked away, but before she could; her charm bracelet got snagged on Ryan's pant pocket.

"Don't struggle. I'll get it." Ryan said calmly, he took a firm grip on the bracelet and removed it from his pant pocket.

"Thanks." Gabriella giggled, she walked away.


	2. All I Ask

Gabriella came into school the next day for rehearsals, she was there alone and waiting for Troy along with Kelsi; Ryan entered with a video camera, he did an extreme close up on Gabriella's face.

"Why do you have a camera?" Gabriella asked

"It's for research, I want to film a day in the life of a superstar." Ryan said with a smile.

"Well you may just have to wait like the rest of us, Troy had basketball practice today." Gabriella said dissapointgly

"So how long have you been waiting?" Ryan asked

"Approximantely five hours." Kelsi stated

"Forget about it, I'm going home." Gabriella said softly as she began to walk offtstage.

"No wait, I'll sing the song with you." Ryan offered

"Ryan, that's really sweet but I couldn't ask you to do that." Gabriella said with a dissapointing grin

"It's okay, really." Ryan said, he laid the camera down in a seat.

Ryan ran onstage and took Gabriella's hand, he led her back to the piano; he smiled when he noticed that she was wearing the charm bracelet. While this role was a soprano, Gabriella was willing to try it on for size. Ryan gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the hand before they started.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_my words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom, _

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you_

Gabriella looked into Ryan's eyes, she took a big breath and began to sing.

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_turn my head with talk of summertime..._

_Say you need me with you now and always..._

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_that's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter _

_let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_your fears are far behind you_

_All I want is freedom,_

_a world with no more night_

_and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

_Then say you'll share with me _

_one love, one lifetime_

_let me you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_say the word and I will follow you..._

_Share each day with me, _

_each night, each morning..._

_Say you love me..._

_You know I do..._

_Love me- that's all I ask of you._

Kelsi played a brief instrumental on the piano, as Ryan and Gabriella continued to look at each other. She banged on the piano fiercly, they both snapped out of it and went with the last verse.

_Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me- that's all I ask of you._

Ryan and Gabriella could not explain it, but they both kissed on the lips after the song. Kelsi watched in amazement, Gabriella gasped and ran to grab her back pack.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. This was a mistake." Gabriella cried as she ran from the audiotorium


	3. What We Want

Ryan found Gabriella outside on the school steps, he sighed and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she covered her face with her hands.

"I feel so stupid." Gabriella muttered

"You're not. I was on the other end of that kiss, besides...It was just for practice." Ryan remarked

"Yeah. Just for practice." Gabriella said, her cheeks still a bit red from blushing

"So...I am playing The Phantom in the school play so...Do you want to come by my house and rehearse?" Ryan offered

"Is Sharpay home?" Gabriella asked

"Summer Drama Camp. She'll be gone for two whole months." Ryan briefly explained

"I would sing Messiah if I wasn't too embarassed." Gabriella said with an embarassin grin

Ryan offered his hand, Gabriella hesistated but then accepted and allowed Ryan to lead her to his orange-colored Jaguar. Gabriella was surprised about how boyish Ryan's room actually was; he had blue wallpaper and a bed with silk red sheets and there were some posters of boy bands and girl singers alike, he had also quite a collection of Broadway CDS.

"Okay during Act 1 is Music Of The Night where the Phantom tries to lure Christine into sleeping with him or rather his music." Ryan said with a chuckle

"You seem to know alot about this play, Ryan." Gabriella noted

"I played The Phantom in my 4th grade production, not alot to brag about." Ryan said modestly

"You know, Ryan...You're alot more modest than people would take you for." Gabriella compliemented

"Thanks. Anyway, during this song I may have to be touching you in uncertain areas. Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable." Ryan ordered

Gabriella nodded as Ryan wrapped his hand around her waist and began to sing Music Of The Night in her ear, his hands began to move alongside her thigh and caress her arm; but Gabriella did not speak up, she did feel awkward but more comfortable with each tender caress. She was so relaxed and so dreamy eyed that she had no idea that the song was over, she straightened her throat and drew her hair behind her ear.

"Not uncomfortable?" Ryan asked

"Not really." Gabriella said softly

"Come with me." Ryan took Gabriella's hand and led her over to another door.

"Where does this go to?" Gabriella asked

"This, madame...Leads to paradise." Ryan opened the doors to reveal a balcony that overlooked the whole neighborhood.

"Ryan, it's majestic." Gabriella began

"That's just the opening number." Ryan said with a coy smile.

Gabriella was surprised when Ryan covered her eyes and helped her stand on the balcony rail, she opened her eyes and saw a beautiful sunset up close and personal. She gasped as she looked down, knowing that Ryan was protecting her.

"I do this every night." Ryan remarked

"I cannot believe you are this lucky. Anybody would kill to see something this beautiful." Gabriella said sincerely

"Yeah they would." Ryan remarked, Gabriella turned to him knowing that he wasn't talking about the sunset.

Ryan knew Gabriella wasn't avaible, he should of stopped himself, he should of...but he couldn't. He helped Gabriella off the balcony and kissed her, this time more passionately and tender than the first one. They pulled apart for a second, and then continued to kiss.

"This is wrong." Gabriella said with a shake of the head

"But it's what we want." Ryan whispered as he stroked Gabriella's face.


	4. The Break Up

Gabriella and Ryan arrived at school the next day at the same time, Gabriella took a deep breath and took Ryan's hand in her own. They walked into the school together, eyebrows raised and whispers were heard; Ryan squeezed her hand.

"Ignore them. They are just giving us the second degree." Ryan said softly

"But Ryan..."

"It's just us, we're alone. Nobody is here, were in a room...only walls." Ryan whispered in Gabriella's ear, she closed her eyes in order to visualize a world with just her and Ryan.

They both came to the auditorium, Troy and his best friends Chad and Jason were waiting for Gabriella to show up. Gabriella touched Ryan's chest and gently pushed him outside, knowing she had to face Troy alone.

"Gabby, where were you?" Troy asked

"I'm sorry, Troy. I was with Ryan the other night rehearsing, and we did something...that we enjoyed." Gabriella said softly

"Did you sing with him? I mean you both enjoy singing and that's just fine with me."

"We kissed." Gabriella blurted out

"You kissed? On the lips?" Troy asked, he was a bit taken back.

"Yes, on the lips. Troy we didn't expect it to happen, but it did and if I could take it back..."

"You would." Troy answered for her, Gabriella shook her head.

Troy seemed upset, he paced in a circle and ran his fingers through his hair; Gabriella did not know what her boyfriend was going to do.

"Where is he?" Troy asked, choking back his tears

Ryan stepped into the auditorium and approached Troy and Gabriella, Troy shoved him to the ground.

"Troy, don't!" Gabriella pleaded

"Troy, it was an accident. But me and Gab are in love, and we never meant to hurt you." Ryan apologized as he picked himself up off the ground

"Wrong again, Evans." Troy then did the unthinkable and punched Ryan square in the face, giving him a pretty bloody nose.

"Troy, it's all right." Jason assured

"Leave him alone, dude." Chad warned

Both Jason and Chad restrained Troy and removed him from the auditorium, Gabriella wiped away a few tears and kneeled next to Ryan and removed a tissue from her pocket and used it to clean off Ryan's face.

"Guess I disserved that." Ryan said with a slight chuckle as he touched his banged up nose.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse's station." Gabriella sniffled as she helped Ryan off the floor

The nurse cleaned up Ryan's nose which just happened to get broken no thanks to Troy's iron-like fist, he had to wear a nerd-like bandage on his nose. Gabriella joined Ryan on the examining table and giggled, after she had got out her last sobs over her breakup with East High's most popular basketball star.

"Think you can date a guy who looks like Marcia Brady?" Ryan joked

"I think I can handle the broken nose. It's the guilt, I can't stand." Gabriella said with a seemingly happy smile

Ryan touched Gabriella's face and gave her a long kiss, there foreheads pressed against one another's as he gave her a kiss on the brow.

"At least it's over." Ryan said as he hugged Gabriella.

"Is it?" Gabriella asked herself


	5. The Fight

Two weeks later, Ryan's broken nose had healed completey and rehersals for Phantom continued as plan. He and Gabriella were finishing rehearsal when Ryan remembered he had a big history test to study for.

"Oh no!" Ryan suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"I have to go meet my tutor in the library, I have a history examine coming up." Ryan groaned.

"Is she a girl?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"No, it's a friend from my old school." Ryan said with a chuckle.

Gabriella kissed Ryan and sent him away, he walked down the halls until he felt someone grab him and shove him against a locker. To his surprise, it was Troy. He tried to get away but Troy wasn't letting him go.

"Troy, I need to get to the library to study." Ryan said calmly.

"You mean study Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"I didn't say that. Gabby just-"

"DON'T call her Gabby." Troy warned.

"Gabriella just went to wait for me outside of the school, we were going to go out skating before I remembered my test." Ryan explained.

"Tell me one good reason why I should believe this?" Troy asked.

"Because it's the truth." Ryan insisted.

"I thought you could be truthful with me, Ryan and I also thought Gabriella would be my girlfriend forever. Now thanks to you, apparently I don't have a friend OR a girlfriend." Troy complained.

"She never loved you! All you did was neglect her, you made her do your thing and not hers! She'd have to sit through one of your basketball games and play the cheerleader, she would be pushed into the corner while you gave it all you got during the musicals, one thing you gotta learn Troy...If you want to be a boyfriend, remember you have a girlfriend." Ryan remarked.

Troy suddenly became somewhat calm and turned Ryan loose, he began to head for the stairs when Troy lurched on him again and pushed him down the steps. Ryan fell down the entire flight and landed with a hard smack, his lips were smeared with blood as two teeth fell out of his mouth. He felt more blood at the top of his brow, as he began to cough up more of the disgusting liquid. Troy smirked and walked away, knowing his competition would be weak now and probably give up on Gabriella.

Gabriella waited patiently outside when she saw Troy who ran up to her and hugged her, she pushed him away gently.

"I guess that means you aren't upset about me and Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Not anymore. Infact, Ryan was so busy with his studying that he wanted me to take you to the skate park instead." Troy smiled.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Positive. Come on." Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her away from the school.


	6. Give Up And Give In

Ryan struggled to stand, he finally was able and slowly but surely made his way back up the steps. Jason and Chad were leaving basketball practice when they saw Ryan, they both ran up to him and caught him by his arms.

"Dude, how did this happen?" Chad asked.

"Troy..." Ryan said simply, his voice was barely understandable.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Jason insisted.

"NO! I'm fine, really. Just get me to the bathroom and I'll clean myself up." Ryan assured.

The boys got Ryan to the boys bathroom, and helped him washed his face clean. Even though it couldn't cover up the large brusies and his swollen cheek, but that was nothing in comparsion to what Ryan felt would happen to Gabby if they didn't hurry up. Ryan told them both the whole story and pretty soon they were off to the skate park, where Troy and Gabriella were just getting ready to leave. Hand-in-hand. Ryan ran up to them, Jason and Chad following close behind.

"Ryan?" Gabriella called out, she ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him "What happened to you?"

"Well, thanks to Troy. I ended up at the bottom of the stairs." Ryan stated.

"Gabriella, he's lying. Jason and Chad will back me up on this." Troy defended himself.

"Not this time, man. What you did was stupid..."

"What's worse? You could have actually killed him!" Jason finished off Chad.

"Come on, guys. You're siding with HIM over ME?" Troy asked.

"Yep." Chad crossed his arms and nodded.

"Forget them. Come on, Gabs...Let's hit the mall." Troy insisted, he began to drag Gabriella along but she pulled away.

"No Troy. I am not going ANYWHERE with you anymore." Gabriella protested.

"Gabby..."

"She told you to leave, Troy." Ryan said definsively.

Troy looked like he was about to advance on Ryan but then simply walked away, Gabriella hugged Ryan and gave him a kiss.

"Jason...Chad...Thank you." Gabriella said gratefully.

"Hey, it was no problem. It was about time we put him in his place." Chad smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"A little sore, should pass in a couple of hours." Ryan shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, more than sure." Ryan insisted.

"Well, just to be sure. I think we need to take you to the hospital." Gabriella suggested.

"Guys I fell down the stairs. Not the Empire State Building." Ryan joked.

They coaxed Ryan until he final gave in and decided to go to the hospital, which was a very good idea indeed. It turned out Ryan had a couple of broken ribs and a severely brusied arm, they were both treated but had they not been. Let me be the first to say, that would not spell good forunate for Ryan Evans.

After his whole exam was finished, Gabriella came into Ryan's hospital room. He was slipping his shirt back on, though he was struggling due to his bandages and aches. Gabriella sighed and helped him into it.

"Better?" Gabriella asked.

"I could settle with it." Ryan smiled.

Gabriella kissed Ryan

"Well this does mean one thing...You can't be in the play." Gabriella stated.

"Oh yes I can." Ryan argued.

"Ryan, you can't walk barely and if they put you on the same stage with Troy? Let's just say, that Phantom of the Opera, will become all too real." Gabriella remarked.

"If he kills me, I'm sure he'll be arrested." Ryan joked.

"Don't do this." Gabriella gave Ryan a small shove.

"Gabby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. If it'll make you feel better, I won't be in the play." Ryan said simply.

"Promise?" Gabriella asked.

"Promise." Ryan repeated.


End file.
